


Death Trap

by Goofy_Boss



Series: Devil's Dare [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, cris is a daredevil who lives for the rush, ollie is just a sweet demon bab, they're housemates and the demon equivalent of married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: Cris tries to convince Ollie to ride with her on a motorcycle, but they adamantly refuse to ride what they call "Cris's Death trap"





	

Clinging to the chandelier, Ollie narrowed their eyes at Cris with annoyance. “No, I am not going on the back of your death trap! Why can’t we ride in a car like regular humans?” 

Rubbing her temples out of annoyance, Cris shook her head before blinking in confusion. “Since when did I have a chandelier for you to cling on? Wait, that’s off topic,” she grumbled, pulling at the longer half of her hair that was dyed blue. “You’re a fucking demon Ollie, you can’t die from something as silly as a motorcycle accident!” She shouted in an attempt to reason with the demon.

Shaking their head, Ollie clung to the chandelier tighter. “I already said no, plus I don’t like getting hurt!” They shot back, narrowing their eyes at the woman.

“What do you want in exchange then, to shove a shit ton of tentacles in me?” Cris asked with pure sarcasm, though she smiled lightly to herself. After all, it’s not like she minded that kind of thing.

Giving a look of annoyance, Ollie shook their head. “I swear, you are the strangest mortal I have ever met. Also no, you’d be deriving pleasure from that!” They shouted in response before sighing. “My answer is still no.”

Sighing, Cris set the helmets down before sitting on the couch. “Fine, I won’t take you on my quote-unquote death trap,” she said with a pout, though it turned into a slight smile when the pink-skinned demon dropped down and sat next to her. “I will get you on the back of it one day though, I can promise you that.”

Laughing softly, Ollie wrapped their arms around the human and hummed as they began tracing their fingers over the tattoos on the woman’s arms. The demon then went and rubbed their face against the woman’s, smiling when she laughed at how their beard tickled her.

“Olliepop!” Cris shouted with a laugh, turning and wrapping a pair of strong arms around her demon.

Smiling, Ollie leaned into the taller woman and sighed softly. “I love you so much,” they said.

Laying down, Cris hummed as the demon sprawled on top of her. “I love you too, you fucking coward of a demon,” she said lightheartedly, planting a kiss against Ollie’s forehead.


End file.
